1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to a flexible optical wiring board and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the high speed and large capacity of data processed in electronic components, the conventional printed circuit board technology using copper-based electrical wiring patterns has reached its limit. In order to overcome the problems of the conventional copper-based electrical wiring patterns, optical wiring boards including optical wiring are recently receiving attention.
In the optical wiring board including optical wiring, the optical waveguide that can transceive signals through light by using polymers and optical fibers is inserted in a printed circuit board, and this is referred to as an electro-optical circuit board (EOCB). The EOCB is commonly employed in switches and transceiving devices of a communication network, switches and servers for data communication, communication for the aerospace industry and the avionics, mobile phone base stations of a universal mobile telecommunication system (UMTS) and the backplane and daughter board of a super computer.
This kind of optical wiring board also includes a flexible optical wiring board that has flexibility by having a flexible optical waveguide.
In the conventional flexible optical wiring board, however, it is required that a margin be provided to a clad layer of the optical waveguide in order to process a mirror groove, making the optical waveguide thicker and deteriorating the flexibility of the optical waveguide.